1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and, more particularly, to a method for performing an edge-to-edge transition during printing with an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical ink jet printer forms an image on a print medium by ejecting ink from a plurality of ink jetting nozzles of an ink jet printhead to form a pattern of ink dots on the print medium. The ink jet printhead may be formed integral with a cartridge containing a supply of ink, thus forming a supply cartridge, and more particularly, a printhead cartridge. Such an ink jet printer typically includes a reciprocating printhead carrier that mounts one or more printhead cartridges in respective receptacles. Once mounted, the printhead carrier carriers the printhead cartridges across the print medium along a bi-directional scanning path defining a print zone of the printer. A sheet feeding mechanism is used to incrementally advance the print medium sheet in a sheet feed direction, also commonly referred to as a sub-scan direction, through a print zone between scans in the main scan direction, or after all data intended to be printed with the print medium at a particular stationary position has been completed.
Various techniques have been employed for facilitating edge-to-edge printing on a print medium. One such technique, for example, uses a subset of the total nozzles available for printing at an edge region of the print medium, and requires a change in the number of passes of a particular printhead that is needed to complete the printing of a scan line on a printed page depending on the location of the scan line on the printed page, thereby complicating the shingling and image formatting algorithms used to locate the printed dots on the print medium.
What is needed in the art is an edge-to-edge printing method that performs an edge-to-edge transition during printing with an imaging apparatus, without changing the number of passes needed to complete printing of a scan line with a particular printhead, regardless of the location of the scan line on the print medium.